


Retribution

by KalChloe1



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rath and Zan pay Michael a visit after Rath's alien self from the past merges with him. Michael unknowing triggered the merging when visiting with Maria in the city. Where he refused to go along with her plan to bring out Rath's alien self for her. Rath believes that Michael betrayed him having gotten flashes of her idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> originally written under name RiaRath101

Hearing the reeve of an engine, Michael didn't have to look out his window to know whom the car belonged to that pulled up in front of his apartment. He knew from the sound of the engine that the car was a black Nissan 350Z with silver claws on each door that looked like they were ripping their way out from the inside of the red interior of the car. On the hood there were two silver tribal swirls coming upward from the Nissan emblem and surrounded the silver tribal reaper. 

The engine reeved again before all Michael heard for a moment was the silence of the desert. He couldn't help but wonder why Rath was so far away from home. Not like the city is a hop scotch and a jump to my place in the desert. The silence was broken by the sound of the door opening and then closing. He could tell that there were two doors that had opened and closed. Not surprised Rath brought Maria with him, he thought while walking over to the door. 

Opening the door, Michael was surprised to see that Zan was the one with Rath. The hair on the back of his neck seemed to stand on end as Rath walked closer to the door. His heightened senses told that Rath had merged with his past self. Michael motioned for Rath and Zan to come inside and said, "You're gonna need to take your car to the carwash after driving on these roads." He knew from the look that Rath gave him that the appearance of his car was the last thing on his mind.

Closing the door, Michael watched Rath closely unable to shake the feeling this wasn't a friendly visit. His palms felt sweaty with anticipation as he said, "Not that it's not nice to see you and Zan but what brings the two of you here?" He notices the silver speckles in Rath's brown eyes at the mention of why. "Iz was told by Trixie dat ya was in da city"Rath said. Michael shook his head in annoyance before he said, "Yeah, Trixie saw me at 'Coffee Bean'. You couldn't just call me?" Rath picked the phone up and held the phone to his ear, "Line dead." 

Michael narrowed his eyes getting annoyed with him. "Rath"Michael growled. Rath raised his right eyebrow and placed the receiver back down. "Imagine my surprise when Trixie tells me that ya was gettin cozy wit Ria." Michael glanced at Zan who shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just here ta makes sure he ain't gonna kills ya." Running his hands through his hair, Michael said, "Rath you can't possibly believe Trixie. Even I know she would try anything to get in your pants." Not waiting for a response, he said, "Maria chose you more than five years ago. I accepted that. Why after all this time do you question that?"

Michael grunted in agony a moment later when Rath threw him across the room "Iz wouldn't have but ya comes all da way ta da city n only came ta see Ria"Rath growled. Michael shared at Rath knowing that he was going to have to tell him why he avoided him. "Maria had some crazy idea in her head. I told her no and was afraid that if I went with her back to your place . . . "Michael said. Rath walked across the room and growled, "Dat ain't what Iz saw. Iz saw ya wit Ria." Michael couldn't help but laugh. 

"Ya finds dat funny?"Rath asked. Michael nodded his head yes and said, "Maria wanted you to take her as your alien self, so she made you see, what she wanted me to do to push you into it." He could feel the power coming from Rath as he stepped closer to him. "Ya knows the main reason Iz didn't want to let the warrior free to claim her was cause of da pain Iz would cause her"Rath growled. Michael nodded his head in agreement knowing he was afraid of what would happen if he embraced his alien side. 

Zan leaned against the wall watching Rath and Michael argue. He had figured out soon after meeting Michael, the reason that he had clung to Maria. Letting his eyes run over Michael's body, he could tell that arguing with Rath had made him quite hard. "Ya knows ya still didn't answer Rath's question"Zan said. Michael glared at Zan knowing the answer would mean he was taking a step out of the closet. "Rath ya gonna be like a b'tch n argue all night or gonna show him what happens to someone who fucks wit ya?" 

Michael stared at Zan for a moment and without thinking he said, "Maria isn't really my type." He slowly looked at Rath knowing his reaction wouldn't be good since in all honesty his statement made no sense at all. Rath shook his head in annoyance and said, "That makes no sense." Michael sighed in frustration before he said, "Think ya embracing your alien side made a few screws loosen in your brain. I told you I haven't touched Maria in years."

Rath narrowed his eyes in anger wondering if Michael was indeed telling him the truth. Pushing away from the wall, Michael said, "If you want to believe I betrayed you then fine. You do that."Not breaking eye contact, he growled, "I won't come to the city and you can explain to Maria why I suddenly stopped being her friend." Noticing how Rath's eyes changed slightly at the mention of Maria, he couldn't help but smirk. "If there is nothing else, you wanted then leave"Michael said.

"Iz got ya tellin me Iz wrong. Trixie tellin me ya got cozy with Ria n then da flashes of just that"Rath growled. Michael grunted in pain as Rath pinned him to the doorway with his body and placed his hand on the side of his head. "Iz thinks that there is only one way to finds out the truth"Rath growled. Michael felt heat a moment later and his eyes rolled back in his head as flashes of what happened in the city moved past his eyes. He felt almost primal as his body responded to how close Rath was to him. 

Rath saw that Michael was telling him the truth and the real reason he avoided him. Stopping the connection, he ran his hand through Michael's hair and said, "Ya shoulda just told me why?" Michael whimpered feeling his powers surge throughout his body. His breathing came in pants and he grunted at the same moment that he felt he wasn't the only one hard. Rath noticed that Michael's eyes had become jet black and could feel the warrior inside trying to break free. Michael breathed in deeply attempting to fight his alien half. Rath continued to run his fingers through Michael's hair and said, "Ya gotta let it happen." He pressed his body into him more in an attempt to distract him.

"Easy for you to say"Michael grunted. Rath raised his right eyebrow knowing nothing was easy about their alien pasts merging with their present selves. He imagined for Michael it would be worse since he was more human than alien. Michael could feel the primal urge to be one with him. He felt confusion at Rath's reaction to the knowledge that he wanted to be his lover.

His past memories of being an alien warrior came racing to the surface making him break out in a sweat. Michael imagined that his eyes were black now like Isabel's had been the time Kivar awakened Vilandra inside Isabel. He felt like his clothes were weighing his body down especially against his hardened cock. His mind screamed no as Rath moved away from him slightly making the contact of their bodies less. 

Rath smirked before he said, "We gonna move ta ya bedroom?" Michael knew the reason Rath was asking him. Nodding his head yes, he acknowledged that he was aware of the consequences of giving into his desires now. He would in a sense belong to the one whom he desired to claim him in every way imaginable. Pushing away from the wall, Michael thought his legs might not move from the weight of his clothes. He kicked off his boots and without a second thought removed his jeans with his powers. 

Feeling both of them looking him over, Michael couldn't help but smirk. His hardened cock jumped in response telling them without words how eager he was to feel more than their eyes. Walking toward his bedroom, he whimpered as the silver patches shimmered underneath his skin. His mind recalled the time that he had gotten drunk and something similar had happened to him. He shivered and remembered how that time he had thought he might die the pain was so intense. 

Standing at the foot of his bed Michael breathed in deeply as his heart raced. He glanced at the door when he heard the familiar click. Seeing the sudden fear in Michael's alien eyes, Zan said, "Don't worry Iz knows whom ya wants ta takes ya first." He waved his hand making candles appear all around the room and ignite. Michael kept his eyes on Zan wanting to be sure he kept his distance. Zan smirked knowing the reason he was being watched but none the less liking it. He quickly kicked off his boots and stripped off his clothes. 

Kicking off his work boots, Rath concentrated removing his muscle t-shirt and jeans from his body. He placed his hands on Michael's back slowly running his hands downwards toward his firm ass cheeks. "Who did dis ta ya?"Rath asked. Michael groaned in response knowing Rath was asking about the scars on his back. His head bowed slightly with the shame of being so weak. Rath sensed Michael didn't care to talk about what happened and pressed his body into Michael's body. Michael grunted and thrust his hips back making his ass rub into Rath's hardened cock. "Ya gonna gives me head first"Rath said in a thick and husky voice. Michael licked his lips and turned around. Dropping to his knees, he took Rath's hardened cock into his hand and slowly ran his hand along his length. Rath grunted in pleasure and slipped his hands into Michael's hair.

Michael ran his tongue slowly around the head of Rath's hardened cock. He wanted to please him but felt no need to rush things. "Ya knows what payback means?"Rath growled. Michael imagined that Zan would help Rath tease him and slowly took his head into his mouth. Rath grunted in pleasure enjoying the warmth of Michael's mouth around his head. He slipped one of his hands from his hair and pressed two fingers at the base of his neck. 

Michael grunted in frustration as the sensation of sparks coursing under his skin. He relaxed the muscles in his throat and deep throated him in one swift movement. Rath grunted in pleasure enjoying the feel of his warm mouth around his cock. Michael is just as good as Ria, Rath thought. Michael sucked hungrily and thrust his mouth along his cock. He could tell from the grunts of pleasure coming from his mouth that Rath was pleased.

Zan watched Michael slide his mouth along Rath's hardened cock. He grunted in frustration wanting to know the feel himself. Rath thrust his hips making his hardened cock slide in and out of Michael's mouth. Michael pressed his tongue into the vein and sucked hungrily. "Michael!"Rath grunted. He thrust his hips harder and faster as his hardened cock pulsed and his hot seed filled Michael's mouth. Michael sucked hungrily greedily drinking down the hot cum. He savored the spicy taste hoping this wouldn't be the only time he was able to give him pleasure like this. 

Rath grunted in frustration as Michael slowly slipped his mouth from his once again hardened cock. Zan grunted in frustration wanting his own release. He imagined Michael did too since his hardened cock glistened with pre cum that had pooled at his head. Rath ran his fingers through Michael's hair before sitting on the bed. Michael crawled over to Zan replacing Zan's hand with his own and bringing his mouth to his head. Zan grunted in pleasure as Michael slowly licked his head clean.

Michael took his head into his mouth a second later and sucked hungrily. Zan growled in frustration knowing Michael wasn't afraid to tease him. Rath snickered before he said, "Ya can just pays him back." Zan attempted to snicker but all he could master was a load grunt. Michael relaxed the muscles in his throat and deep throated Zan's hardened cock. Trusting his mouth hard and fast, he grunted in frustration. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the knowledge that Rath was watching him. 

Zan grunted in pleasure and thrust his hips upward making his hardened cock go deeper inside Michael's mouth. Michael sucked hungrily as the cock in his mouth pulsed and then hot cum filled his mouth. He eagerly drank him down hoping that after this Rath would relieve the growing urgency inside of his body. Slipping his mouth from Zan's hardened cock, Michael grunted in frustration, his skin felt like fire from the silver running underneath his skin. 

A fire that matched the fire that was burning inside his body for Rath. Michael hoped the silver was an effect from his alien side coming to the surface. He stood and quickly walked over to the bed. Climbing onto the bed, he looked into Rath's eyes and said, "Did it hurt this badly?" He moved on his hands and knees in front of Rath as he answered, "Less human and like pain every once in a while." Michael moaned in pleasure as Rath placed his hands on his ass cheeks. He felt heat on his right cheek and whimpered as tears filled his black eyes. 

Michael moaned in frustration a moment later when Rath healed the mark. Rath spread Michael's cheeks and slowly ran his finger along the crease to the tight ring of muscle. He circled the ring of muscle with his finger. "Please . . . "Michael begged. Rath slowly slipped his finger inside and licked his lips. Michael growled in frustration wanting to feel more. Rath slowly pulled his finger back and took his hardened cock in his other hand by the base. Pulling his finger completely out, he placed his head at the tight ring 

Rath thrust his hips forward slowly filling Michael with his hardened cock. Michael couldn't help but whimper feeling the burn along with each inch. Rath grunted in pleasure and growled in frustration as he forced himself to move slowly. Michael bit into his bottom lip as Rath broke through his cherry. Rath grunted in pleasure enjoying the tight warmth around his hardened cock. He slowly pulled back so only his head remained inside of him. Michael panicked thinking that Rath had changed his mind until Rath thrust forward filling him once again.

Zan took his hardened cock into his hand knowing until Rath made Michael cum he was untouchable. He pumped his hardened cock at the same pace Rath thrust his hips making his hardened cock plunged in and then out of Michael. His grunts of pleasure mimicked the grunts of Michael and Rath. His hardened cock brushed against Michael's g-spot causing him to clench around Rath's hardened cock for the first time. Michael felt the sensations Rath was causing him to feel course throughout his whole body. He bucked his hips begging Rath for more.

Rath thrust his hardened cock harder and faster making his head brush against his g-spot with each thrust. Michael grunted in pleasure as his ass continuously clenched around Rath's hardened cock. His own hardened cock jumped and then his hot seed shot out all over the covers. "Rath! Oh . . . "Michael screamed. His orgasm was more powerful than any other he had ever had in this life or his past life. He grunted in ecstacy as Rath thrust harder and faster. 'Michael!"Rath grunted. His hardened cock pulsed as he thrust deep inside his clenching ass and then filled him with his hot seed. 

Michael thrust his hips uncontrollably and inaudible words flowed from his lips. He could feel Rath's hot seed coating his inside and knew at that moment that one time would never satisfy him. Rath slowed his thrusts and started to pull out until Michael begged, "Please . . . don't want . . . " Michael sighed as Rath filled him again and placed his hand on his hip. Shifting their bodies so they were laying on their sides, Rath said, "Iz needs a breather."

Zan grunted in pleasure and moved closer to Michael so the head of his hardened cock was at Michael's mouth. He thrust his hardened cock into his mouth a moment later. Grunting in pleasure, he thrust his hips as Michael sucked hungrily. Michael pressed his tongue into the vein and smirked when Zan's hardened cock pulsed. He greedily drank down his cum a moment later. Slowly slipping his cock from Michael's mouth, Zan said, "My turn" Michael grunted in frustration as Zan kissed his way down his chest. He felt Rath place his hands on his hips and hold him still. 

Michael groaned in frustration as Zan closed his mouth over his head and sucked hungrily. Rath shifted slightly making his head press into his g-spot. "Please . . . "Michael begged. Rath brought his mouth to Michael's ear and nibbled gently before he said, "Relax." Michael whimpered as Zan thrashed his tongue back and forth over his head. The sensations both were causing him to feel were almost too much for him as his hot seed shot out of his hardened cock. 

Zan drank his hot seed down and then deep throated Michael's hardened cock. Michael attempted to move hoping that would encourage Rath to move. He growled in frustration when instead he felt Rath tighten the grip of his fingers on his hips. Zan sucked hungrily and bobbed his head long Michael's hardened cock. Michael grunted in pleasure and frustration feeling like he might break into a million pieces. Rath ran his tongue over the rapidly beating pulse on Michael's neck before taking the skin into his mouth. 

His hardened cock pulsed and then his hot seed flowed into Zan's waiting mouth. Michael grunted in pleasure and then frustration since Rath still refused to move. His ass clenched around him at the same moment, Rath started to thrust in and out. Michael grunted in pleasure and moaned in frustration at the slower pace. "Rath . . . "Michael said between pants for air. Rath grunted in pleasure as Michael clenched around him. 

Zan continued to suck hungrily making Michael grunted in pleasure. Rath thrust his hardened cock harder and faster making certain to continuously brush against his g-spot. Flashes of his life on Antar passed before his eyes as his hardened cock pulsed and his hot seed filled Zan's mouth while his ass continuously clamped around Rath's hardened cock. Rath grunted in pleasure as his hardened cock pulsed and then his hot seed filled his clenching ass. 

Michael grunted in frustration as Zan released him and Rath slowly slipped out of him. He was too tired to move a muscle. Rath breathed in and out feeling whipped himself. Zan noticed how tired Michael looked and sighed knowing once again he would have to wait. "How long are you staying?"Michael asked. Rath smirked and then answered, "A week." Michael grinned and hoped after the week Rath would want him to return with him. He didn't think after a week of this he could go back to what he had before tonight.

Rath watched Michael slowly drift off to sleep knowing that he was whipped from the combination of his alien side merging with his human side and all the sex. Zan watched Rath wondering if he would ever give him permission to fuck Michael. Rath raised his right eyebrow knowing exactly what Zan was thinking. "We will just have to see what happens over the next week"Rath said. He closed his eyes a moment later to get some rest before the next round. 

The End


End file.
